Destino En Mi Contra
by angelmex
Summary: Un fiel esclavo, sirviente y general enamorado por su Alteza, sus sonrojos eran inevitables y sus sonrisas tontas por igual, sabía que era difícil de aceptar, pues mientras más amaba; más su amada se marchaba... (xD soy un fiasco con esto de summary's) MuxScheherazade


**Magi le pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka**

Espero y sea de vuestro agrado

**DESTINO EN MI CONTRA**

En una gran habitación que se adornaba con hermosos lienzos y velos, se hallaban dos personas, mujer y hombre, una recostada en una gran cama y el otro a pie de la cama, observando con paciencia aquella figura que reposaba totalmente dormida, cubierta de las blancas y sedosas sabanas, durmiendo, sin preocupación, aferrada a la mano de su acompañante.

- Scheherazade… - susurro el hombre que no podía quitar la mano de las de su ama.

Scheherazade dormía con simple armonía, con paz y quietud, su piel clara y sus cabellos rubios, ondulados, esparcidos en toda la cama… su cuerpo pequeño y delicado, suave y brillante pues tenía no más de 12 años en apariencia aunque su verdadera edad sobrepasaba al del joven hombre. El joven resignado retiro delicadamente la mano de las de su ama, se apartó con las mejillas rojizas, cayendo otra vez en la ilusión de su ama, contemplándola con cariño; sonrió derrotado y con rapidez acomodó las sabanas de su señora para cubrirla mejor. Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida de la habitación

- Mu… - Habló en la obscuridad, seria y tranquila como siempre. Mu detuvo su andar y dio media vuelta para observarla, sentada y con los ojos cerrados, tal como una madre comprensiva que observaba a aquel hijo prodigo. Mu, enseguida se inclinó ante ella en forma de respeto, saludándola como todo subordinado.

- Lady Scheherazade, ¿la he despertado? Lo lamento. – dijo con seriedad.

- ¿Puedo adivinar por qué estabas aquí? – preguntó levantándose de su cama, descalza, acercándose a su fiel general, este sólo afirmo con la cabeza, aun inclinado. - ¿Es que acaso, tienes miedo a que una mañana ya no esté aquí y que mi real cuerpo ya no vuelva a despertar? – dijo, estando frente a frente del fanalis mestizo*. Mu alzó la mirada para verla a los ojos, y aunque estaban en medio de la penumbra los ojos verdes de aquella Magi eran como pequeños destellos que le guiaban, y, sonrió apenado.

- ¿Es que soy tan obvio, mi señora?

- Lo eres, Mu. – posó su mano en la cabeza del general fanalis, con una débil sonrisa, este enseguida se sonrojó aunque por la falta de luz no era visible

- Jajaja… - rio deprimido – sólo quería asegurar que estaba bien, perdone la intromisión. – tomó con respeto la mano de Scheherazade y las apretó con ambas manos, cerca de su gran pecho fanalis. – Me alegro que se encuentre bien, Lady… - soltó la delicada mano y se puso de pie, tomo a su señora con ambos abrazos y la cargó, ella estaba en silencio no hacía falta una respuesta pues él ya la conocía. Lentamente la dejó devuelta a su cama y la acomodó entre las sabanas.

Con otra reverencia, se dispuso a irse pero fue nuevamente detenido por la amable voz de Scheherazade. – Quédate, Mu… hasta que concilie el sueño, así ya no te preocuparas por mí. – pidió entre las almohadas, con una sonrisa sincera.

- Por usted velaría todas las noches por su sueño. – Contesto, acercándose a la cabeza de la cama, cruzó los brazos y veló, observándola como pobre soñador, como pobre amante.

La noche inundaba a todo el Imperio Reim, la obscuridad la cubría pero eso no impedía que la gente se divirtiera bajo ella. Las tabernas, los prostíbulos y centros nocturnos, Reim era diferente a todo país, pues era segura aun en la noche pero, claro, si querías emoción la encontrarías.

Todo era un bullicio silencioso, un bullicio que Mu, desde la habitación de su señora, podía oír pero que él se conformaba con la lenta respiración de su dulce alteza. El sueño se había apoderado de él pero aún se mantenía en pie, callado y observando, observándola nada más que a ella, y mientras más la observaba más la quería pero mientras la más quería más miedo le daba perderla, y, eventualmente lo haría, la perdería.

Una briza se coló por el gran balcón de la habitación, meneando los cabellos de cada uno de ellos como las sabanas y la ligera prenda que Mu vestía. Mu se apartó un poco de su señora y se acercó a los marcos del balcón, observando el imperio desde el palacio, observando la noche y la luna llena que iluminaba la ciudad.

Se quedó apoyado en el marco del balcón, dándole la espalda, observándola con adoración… y sin darse cuenta el sueño se apoderó de él...

El cielo obscuro se convirtió en un cielo claro, las estrellas en el brillo de la plata y oro de la ciudad, el silencioso bullicio en un ruidoso silencio y la luna en un sol que se asomaba por las colinas y más allá del imperio.

Los primeros rayos del sol eran molestos para cierto pelirrojo que estaba tirado en el frio suelo sin remordimientos, como ex-esclavo el suelo ya le era normal para dormir, y sin preocupaciones, por ahora, refunfuñando por aquellos rayos que le sacaban de sus letargos y sueños.

Unas tranquilas risillas rezumbaron en su cabeza y unas pequeñas manos tomaban su cabeza y sus cabellos y las colocaban en un lugar blando y cómodo, como almohada. Este despertó un poco después, desconcertado de su ubicación. Abrió de golpe sus ojos, reconociendo la habitación y recordando lo que había pasado hace unas horas atrás, cuando trató de ponerse de pie unas blanquecinas manos le taparon los ojos, deteniéndolo y regresándolo a su regazo de esta.

- ¿Mu, a esto se le llama velar? – dijo tranquila, quitando sus manos de sus ojos pero este rápidamente la detuvo, permitiendo que ella dejara sus manos en él, y aunque Scheherazade notó el sonrojo de su general y sabía que sus mejillas ardían, no declino.

- Era el suelo o la misma cama, Lady Scheherazade. – contesto aún más sonrojado pero alegre a la vez.

- Fufu~ - rio levemente – Gracias por acompañarme, esta puede ser la última vez, Mu… - el llamado rápidamente negó, serio

- No es la última…

- No se sabe, pero lo que sí se sabe es que no tengo más que un mes de vida y volver al camino del rukh y volver con mis antiguos amigos y gente que dejé atrás. – quitó las manos de él y tomó un mechón de su cabello rojizo, peinándolo con sus dedos.

- Volver a reunirse con él*… sería muy feliz ¿no es así? – expreso, indiferente

- ¿Feliz? Sí… Mis viejos amigos, él y conocidos, volvería estar con ellos, pero triste por dejarlos a ustedes, al menos físicamente, triste por dejar a Reim y mi pueblo, por dejarte y dejarle todos los problemas al pequeño de Aladdin. Realmente no sé si la muerte es algo bueno o malo.

- ¿Tengo que resignarme a perderte cuando ni siquiera te tengo?

- Tú tienes un camino que recorrer sin mí, vuelve a tu habitación, general; que ya pronto aclarece – dijo cerrando los ojos, Mu no movió ni un pie, no quería irse como siempre

Siendo rechazado una y otra vez

- Un camino que no me gustaría recorrer sin ti. – levantó el mentón para verla a los ojos, serio y levemente enojado.

- Te he dicho que te vez mejor sonriendo, Mu. – tocó su frente del aludido que nuevamente se sonrojó.

- ¿Te he dicho que me siento un pedófilo cuando estoy contigo? – dijo, sonriendo, Scheherazade sólo negó con la cabeza, pues seguía sin creer que este general de 29 años tenía actitudes de un preadolescente. – Sin embargo, suelo yo sentirme la victima junto con Julius…, pero a él lo detesto sólo por ese hecho.

- Mu. – Llamó más seria de lo acostumbrado, y ese tono marcaba peligro

- Soy un celoso sin remedio, me disculpo. – dijo algo avergonzado, queriendo denotar seriedad que no logró

- Mu, tal vez no te extrañe pero jamás te olvidaré – dijo apartando su mano de la frente de este y tratando de ponerse de pie, pues el suelo ya la había cansado.

- Scheherazade, en cambio yo, la extrañaré y jamás me olvidaré de usted… - dijo apartando su cabeza del regazo de Lady, se sentó en el suelo y se quedó en silencio por unos segundos – Lady Scheherazade, recuerde esto-

Lady volvió su mirada hacia la de él, curiosa pero fue una sorpresa cuando Mu se puso de rodillas ante ella, la tomo delicadamente pero rápido de sus muñecas, la acercó a él y sin previo aviso la besó en la comisura de sus labios, no queriendo mancharlos sus labios con las de él, pues no era más que un simple esclavo que termino como general, fiel perro del imperio.

Un dulce y casto beso, uno muy inocente, que no duró más de tres segundos, pero suficiente para él…

Ambas mejillas, tanto como la de él y la ella, se tiñeron de un rosado colorido y los orbes verdes de Scheherazade brillaban en conmoción, sorprendida.

Mu se alejó lentamente, con la mirada de un asesino, un soldado fanalis, que la observaba. Se inclinó y saludó como buen vasallo, con sumo respeto, exclamó:

- Sus órdenes, Lady Scheherazade, y me convertiré en su arma asesina para protegerla a usted y a todo el imperio. Soy de usted, mi señora. – con estas palabras Scheherazade se irguió derecha, se incorporó con el mismo temple sereno.

- Bien dicho, General del Cuerpo/Armada Fanalis. Tenemos problemas que resolver, ¡convocó a todo el senado y al Rey Ignatius, a Julius, a una reunión muy importante acerca del problema llamado Al-Sarmen, guerra!

- Usted ordene, Gran señora. – Una reverencia más y se marchó, con el ceño fruncido. Y Lady tomó su bastón, llamó a Titus e igual se retiró pero en diferente dirección a la de Mu

- _**Tal vez, el destino tiene algo contra mi…**_ - pensó el pelirrojo, inflando sus mejillas, molesto. Que siempre cedía a los mandatos de su amada y mal correspondida amante. – Mooh~! - exclamó, derrotado y con un mohín, levemente sonrojado [Era, sin duda, un descendiente fanalis].

…

*- Ciertamente quería poner mitad sangre u No-pura sangre, pero se escucha como si de un animal se hablase, así que decidí poner Mestizo que creo yo es lo correcto xD

*- Él, los que siguen el manga ya saben a quién me refiero, pero si no dan me refiero al primer candidato a Rey de hace 200 años de Lady, él es puro misterio e_e

Soy sincera, en el primer cap. en el que apareció Mu me enamoré de él, fue un flechazo. Están adorable y sensual / es mi fanalis favorito y Scheherazade, sé que a muchos no les agrada pero su diseño, me enamoré por igual, además es super tierna (a su manera)… y amo este crack!pairing … se me hace muy tierno D:

¿Les gustó? ¿Quieren dar su punto de vista? ¿Un consejo u recomendación? Ya saben que hacer! xD (que mala soy haciendo esto).

Gracias por leer! ;D


End file.
